


В этот зимний вечер...

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash, nowyouseeme
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: В канун Рождества Дилан и Джек как обычно очень одиноки. Но что если именно общество друг друга поможет им скрасить вечер?





	В этот зимний вечер...

Зима в этом году выдалась снежной.

Магазины и улицы Нью-Йорка были украшены сотнями огоньков, неон сиял и переливал цветами на каждом углу, вызывая детский восторг у ребятишек и романтическое настроение у взрослых. В больших супермаркетах уже звонили в небольшие колокольчики Санта-Клауса, бегали наряженные в эльфов подростки, под ёлками лежали бутафорские коробки для подарков, создавая праздничную и радостную атмосферу. 

В это время года, в самый сезон перед Рождеством, все словно становились добрее. И из-за занятости и спешки люди не обращали внимания на происходящее вокруг. Именно поэтому Джек Уайлдер спокойно гулял по вечерним улицам и смело захаживал в магазины. Все были обеспокоенны закупкой еды и выбором подарков, родители не сводили глаз с детей. И Джек не переживал, что кто-то узнает в нём погибшего фокусника. В конце концов, симпатичных парней по улицам ходили сотни, и Джек не считал себя настолько узнаваемым, чтобы в канун Рождества быть скрученным ФБР.

Чуть приподняв капюшон, Джек с лёгкой завистью посмотрел, как дети прыгают вокруг Санты, а тот ласково треплет их по волосам и что-то говорит, пока родители, смотря с умилением, стоят в стороне. Конечно же, он давно вырос, но лёгкая горечь из-за недостатка любви в детстве всё ещё играла в душе. Ему не нужны были дорогие подарки или бессмысленные безделушки, но хотя бы капля тепла и внимания от матери была бы кстати. Пусть ей и не хватало ни сил, ни времени на проявление ласки к младшему сыну, Джек всё равно испытывал обиду, превратившуюся скорее в привычку обижаться на невнимание к себе. 

Поодаль от Санты на скрипке играл молодой скрипач в костюме эльфа. Его игра была чистой, светлой и пронзительной настолько, что Джек остановился напротив него и заслушался. Постепенно народа собралось достаточно много, а скрипач, вскинув взгляд, заметил только Джека, и его губы растянулись в улыбке. Он подмигнул Уайлдеру, и тот тихо засмеялся, смущённый и довольный такой реакцией. Впрочем, он быстро растворился в толпе, так как не должен был знакомиться с людьми.

От этого на душе стало только хуже.

Время близилось к вечеру, на улицах уже начало темнеть. Дилан обеспокоенно выглянул в окно, раздвигая пальцами полосочки жалюзи, и вздохнул, томясь ожиданием. Мерритт и Атлас уже отзвонились ему, сообщив, что сидят по домам в тепле и уюте, а Джек, мало того, что опаздывал, так ещё и не брал трубку. Невольно Родс начинал заводиться и метаться по квартире, подобно раненному зверю, и ругая младшего Всадника на чём свет стоит. Хотя при этом он понимал, что Джеку слишком тяжело сидеть постоянно взаперти и именно поэтому он решил загуляться. 

Когда провернулся ключ в замке, Дилан метнулся в коридор, стараясь придать своему лицу максимально спокойное выражение. Он сложил руки на груди и облокотился плечом о стену, явно ожидая, пока его заметят и что-то скажут в своё оправдание.

Впрочем, Джек даже не обратил на него внимания. Он бросил сумку с продуктами на пол и закрыл дверь, явно погружённый в свои мысли, а из-за этого не видел ничего вокруг себя. 

– Ты не брал трубку, – произнёс Дилан, нарушая тишину.

Джек вздрогнул и испуганно глянул на него, а затем выдохнул, улыбаясь своей внезапной пугливости. На его плечах и капюшоне лежал снег, который Уайлдер ещё не успел стряхнуть, а в сумке звякнули бутылки: видимо, Джек позаботился о пополнении их холодильника в праздники. 

– Прости, я задумался, – ответил он, смущённо улыбаясь. – Телефон? Чёрт… я же звук отключил. А сколько времени? – Уайлдер бросил взгляд на наручные часы и поджал губы. – Прости, – сказал он, смотря уже на Дилана. – Загулялся. 

\- Да всё нормально, - отмахнулся Родс, не желая выяснять отношения. - Погода хреновая, так что проходи скорее и грейся.

Дилан вернулся в зал, надел на нос очки и упал на диван, возвращая на колени рабочий ноубук. Он был намерен с головой погрузиться в работу, чтобы не давать времени пропадать даром. Да и с Уайлдером ссориться сегодня не хотелось: они оба были слишком вспыльчивыми, и любой конфликт оборачивался знатной руганью. 

Джек тем временем разложил продукты и задержался на кухне, глядя в окно на тёмные улицы города. Дома было тепло и уютно, к его услугам были горячий чай и вкусная еда, но тем не менее Джек вновь застегнул куртку и заглянул в зал.

– Я пойду, – сказал он Дилану. – Как и обещал, продуктами затарил, а то я тебя вообще объел. Хорошего Рождества, Дилан.

Родс вскинул на него изумлённый взгляд, открываясь от монитора и печатания. Он на мгновение растерялся, не понимая, куда мог направиться Джек в такое время, и снял очки, устало потирая переносицу. Что-то было не так. Он отложил ноутбук и встал, нагоняя младшего Всадника в коридоре.

– А куда ты, если не секрет? – спросил Родс.

Джек остановился и обернулся, удивлённо смотря на Дилана, словно этот вопрос был донельзя странным. Моргнув, он отвлёкся на обувь, давая понять, что это куда важнее, чем разговоры.

– К родным, – всё же ответил Джек. – Я недавно сообщил им, что жив, и сегодня хочу побыть с семьёй. Я и так постоянно с вами, да с вами. К тому же Дэнни и Мерритт всё ещё тяжело переживают уход Хенли. Я тоже... и ты, я ведь вижу. Но мне надо и о семье не забывать, правда ведь? 

– Это неплохо, – грустно улыбнулся Дилан, опуская голову и наблюдая, как парень собирается. – Только вот зачем ты мне врёшь?

Джек удивлённо посмотрел на друга, а потом изобразил возмущённую гримасу. Он фыркнул, продолжая обуваться, и неохотно отозвался:

– Чего это я вру? Думаешь, у меня нет родных?

– Есть, – согласно кивнул Дилан. – Но они даже вряд ли заметили, что ты «умирал». А ты, если пару раз и пообтирался у родного дома, то вряд ли этим дал понять, что жив. 

Джек замер. Несколько секунд он не двигался, затем закончил с обувью и распрямился, отряхнув куртку. Подхватив свою сумку, он бросил на Дилана холодный взгляд, словно тот бы в чём-то очень виноват. Это Родса вовсе не смутило, и он выдержал такой колючий упрёк.

– Даже если знал, что я вру, – произнёс Джек. – Мог бы и промолчать. А тебе лишь бы унизить своим всезнанием. 

Джек схватился за ручку двери, но Дилан решительно перехватил его запястье. Уайлдер попытался выкрутиться, но вскоре сдался, хотя продолжил упрямо и демонстративно смотреть только лишь на дверь. Родс про себя взмолился о терпении и даже улыбнулся, понимая мятежного Всадника.

– Не унизить, – мягко поправил он, не скрывая тепла в голосе. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты шастал не пойми где ночью или, чего хуже, ночевал на улице, Джек. Вроде нам двоим тут хватает места. 

Уайлдер сдался. Он выдохнул и отпустил ручку двери, явно немного успокоенный такими словами.

– Ты из-за меня даже праздник отметить не можешь, – пояснил Джек, виновато смотря на друга. – Пригласил бы кого-нибудь, а так тут я и ты можешь только в ноут пялиться…

Дилан ощутил укол вины после этих слов. Он так старался отдалиться от Джека и не давить на него, что в итоге просто оттолкнул, буквально дал понять, что его общество в тягость. А это было абсолютно не так.

– Некого мне приглашать, – мягко улыбнулся Дилан. – Если бы был такой человек на примете, ты бы не помешал. Да и знаешь ли, тридцатилетний план мести имеет последствия. В виде отсутствия друзей. Но, - поспешно добавил он. - Мы могли бы отметить праздник вместе.

Джек поднял на Дилана недоверчивый взгляд и замялся. Было видно, что он мечется, не зная, как правильно и лучше ответить. В тот момент Родс подумал, что парнишка и правда нашёл себе компанию на эту ночь.

– Если ты, конечно, хочешь, – поправил сам себя Родс. – Я не настаиваю и…

– Хочу, – внезапно перебил Джек, уверенно кивнув. – Я глинтвейн купил, кстати.

Дилан улыбнулся.

***

 

На кухне фоном работал телевизор. Джек бросал на него мимолётные взгляды, продолжая нарезать салат и готовить рагу. Когда его подменил Дилан, утверждающий, что готовит лучше, Джек начал сервировать стол. Пусть у них не было жареной индейки или ёлки, или множества родных и гостей, оба, казалось, были довольны.

– Ты извини за эту попытку вранья, – внезапно нарушил молчание Джек, ставя на стол два бокала. – Просто я правда решил, что стесняю тебя. А про семью сказал… наверное, потому что хотел поверить в то, что нужен им. У всех вас были семьи…

– После того как погиб отец, – перебил Дилан, помешивая рагу и не смотря на Уайлдера. – В нашем доме закончились праздники. Мама пыталась устраивать их, а я делал вид, что радуюсь, чтобы они с отчимом могли расслабиться. Но в глубине души я уже никогда не был счастлив. Праздники стёрлись для меня в тот момент, когда его не стало.

Дилан обернулся и увидел, что Джек внимательно смотрит на него, чуть сведя брови и погрузившись в тяжкие раздумья. Родс никогда не любил жалости к себе, а потому отвернулся, чтобы не сорваться на Джеке. Он не заслужил его гнева и ни в чём не был виноват, в конце концов, Дилан сам завёл этот разговор, чтобы поддержать парня.

Однако ему не удалось скрыть раздражения. Оно отражалось в каждом резком движении и воцарившемся на кухне молчании. Внезапно Дилан ощутил мягкое прикосновение к плечу. Чужие пальцы чуть надавили, заставляя обернуться, и Родс послушался, хотя бы ради того, чтобы не поругаться в праздник. Джек смотрел на него непривычно серьёзно и внимательно, чуть поджав губы, и слова, произнесённые им, были просты, но сильны.

– Я понимаю тебя.

Одна эта фраза значила слишком много. Хотя бы потому, что Джек не врал. Дилан видел это в его взгляде, слышал в интонациях голоса, и весь его гнев как рукой сняло. Если кто и мог его понять, так это парнишка, долгие годы ощущавший себя чужим в родном доме. Тёплая рука на плече согревала, и Дилан не смог сдержать мягкую улыбку, а во взгляде его промелькнуло что-то такое, от чего Джек легко подался вперёд, обнимая друга за шею. 

Дилан обнял Уайлдера в ответ, ощущая непривычное спокойствие. В его компании Родсу всегда было легко, а злиться на парня дольше пяти минут не получалось никогда. 

Когда Джек отстранился, он начал бегать по кухне, сервируя стол и прибираясь, при этом постоянно что-то говоря. Это непосредственное и детское поведение всегда умиляло Родса, и он, слушая всё это, спокойно доготовил ужин. И лишь когда он закончил и обернулся, наблюдая за Уайлдером, Родс осознал одну простую истину: подобное поведение – всего лишь спектакль для него. Конечно же Джек умел быть серьёзным и взрослым, но при этом он всегда дурачился, так как это веселило и расслабляло окружающих. Сейчас расслабиться надо было Дилану, и за это он был очень благодарен юному другу.

– Джек, – позвал он, стараясь перебить говорливого Всадника. Однако тот не услышал, продолжая говорить и красиво раскладывать салфетки. Тогда Дилан перехватил его за руку, как недавно в коридоре, и развернул к себе. – Джек, погоди.

Уайлдер замолчал и удивлённо обернулся к другу. Дилан продолжал удерживать его запястье, и расстояние между ними получилось настолько небольшим, что Джек нервно сглотнул и его взгляд задержался на губах Родса. Когда он отвернулся и отстранился, Дилан смущённо откашлялся. И дело было не в том, что он не ожидал подобной реакции. Напротив, он давно замечал взгляды Джека в свою сторону. Только сегодня всего на секунду ему показалось, что он готов ответить.

– Давай ужинать, – предложил Джек, натянуто улыбаясь и явно желая сгладить ситуацию.

Дилан кивнул, понимая, что так будет правильно. 

Пока он раскладывал еду по тарелкам, Джек выключил свет, предварительно оставив зажжёнными пару свечей. Они ужинали и весело общались на разные темы, пока по телевизору фоном шли новогодние фильмы. Затем они пили глинтвейн, и Родс рассказывал молодому другу про некоторые более сложные фокусы, которые ему доводилось исполнять. Джек внимательно слушал и кивал, а после просил научить его в свободное время. Дилан лишь улыбался: разве он мог отказать?

Когда время перевалило за полночь, и Дилан начал убирать со стола, телеканал врубил старый клип с медленной и красивой песней. Немного опьяневший Родс обернулся, наблюдая, как Джек облагораживает стол. Он и сам не понял, что на него нашло, когда он приблизился к другу и вновь поймал его за руку, но на этот раз в попытке вовлечь в танец.

– Дилан… – прошептал Джек, явно растерявшись, но не отстранился. 

Уайлдер послушно сжал чужую руку, а вторую устроил на плече Родса. Темнота приятно успокаивала и убаюкивала, музыка расслабляла, и они двигались неспешно и в такт, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга. Аромат одеколона Дилана был необычайно возбуждающим. Джек растворялся в этом запахе и боялся поднять взгляд на красивого и взрослого мужчину с тёплой и доброй улыбкой. А Родс продолжал вести его в танце, признавая одну простую истину: только они могли понять друг друга. При этом Джек дарил ему необычайное спокойствие и тепло, столь нужное после тридцати лет боли и жажды мести. 

– Что ты творишь? – тихо спросил Уайлдер, подаваясь вперёд и утыкаясь носом в чужое плечо.

– Рискую, как обычно, – ответил Дилан, устраивая тёплую руку на спине Джека. – Знаешь… это самое лучшее Рождество за последние годы. Спасибо.

Уайлдер поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся. Он был так близко, что Родс просто чуть наклонился, прикасаясь тёплыми губами к чужим и вовлекая Джека в поцелуй. Тот ответил, мягко и нежно, наслаждаясь моментом и явно смакуя его, перебирая чужие губы и боясь, что на утро они сделают вид, что ничего не было.

– Мы можем перетащить глинтвейн и свечи в зал, – произнёс Дилан, шепча в рот Уайлдера. – И сидеть там до самого рассвета. Я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне о своём прошлом. Потом я тебе. И раз и навсегда отпустим эту боль? Что скажешь?

Джек просто перенёс всё в зал. Вскоре он уже сидел, устроившись между ног Дилана и прижавшись к его груди. Родс обнимал парня и целовал его в висок, пока тот говорил. Периодически Джек прерывал рассказ, соблазняясь на настоящие поцелуи, а затем вновь говорил, при этом гладя Дилана по ноге. 

Так они встретили рассвет. И когда Джек устало ткнулся носом в чужую шею, Родс прикрыл глаза, не в силах противиться сну.

– Ты же возьмёшь меня с собой, когда поедешь в другой город по делам? – произнёс Уайлдер.

– Возьму, – лениво ответил Дилан. – Если дашь мне выспаться.

Джек лишь улыбнулся.


End file.
